


Events Occurring Between Chapters 9 and 10

by raccoon_macaroon



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoon_macaroon/pseuds/raccoon_macaroon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The closest thing to a crackfic I will probably ever write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Events Occurring Between Chapters 9 and 10

“I still can’t believe my baby sister’s getting married,” Camilla whined, hugging Corrin to her again. 

“Me neither!” said Elise, “But if she’s happy, then I’m happy too!”

“Felicia, you don’t have to serve everyone. Come and sit down!” said Corrin, untangling herself from Camilla’s embrace. 

“Oh, right,” said Felicia, “I nearly forgot,” she said, just before tripping over Effie’s leg. 

“This is boring,” Charlotte grumbled, “There aren’t any guys here.” 

“Well, duh!” said Selena. “It’s a bachelorette party!” 

“Not much of a party,” said Beruka softly.

“Let’s play some games!” said Peri. “I brought some knives from the kitchen so we can play-”

“Let’s… not do that,” said Flora, helping Felicia clean up the tea and cookies she had spilt. 

“Ladies, hold on!” said Corrin over the din of voices. “Let’s all go relax in the bathhouse. The guys are all in the mess hall so we have it all to ourselves.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“A toast to Benny and his new bride!” said Arthur from on top of the mess hall bench. The other men chorused a loud “hear hear” and Benny smiled sheepishly before catching Arthur as he fell off the bench.

“Already had too much to drink, Arthur?” said Shura.

“Haven’t had any yet, actually,” said Arthur as he dusted himself off. 

“We’re happy to have you joining the family, Benoit,” said Xander, raising his mug. 

“We know you’ll take good care of Corrin,” said Silas, raising his glass as well.

“The bards will surely sing of your eternal love and burning passion!” declared Odin, causing Benny to blush even more. 

“This is the worst bachelor party I have ever attended,” said Niles. “Where is the entertainment?”

“I heard the girls are going to the bathhouse,” said Laslow. 

“I believe Prince Xander wanted to keep things within the bounds of good taste,” said Gunter testily. 

“Jakob,” said Keaton, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Jakob snapped, dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief. “I’ve just had a bit too much to drink and I’m feeling mixed emotions at the moment.”

Leo, sitting next to Benny, leaned towards his ear. “Take good care of my sister, alright?”

“I will,” promised Benny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Time for presents!” shouted Elise. 

The girls were back in Corrin’s room, dressed in their pajamas and still rosy from the bath. 

“Open mine first,” cooed Camilla as she braided Selena’s hair. 

Corrin hadn’t even opened the box all the way before she snapped it shut.

“Camilla!”

“Golly…” whispered Mozu, who had been sitting next to Corrin and had seen into the box.

“You’ll look so beautiful in it!” Camilla insisted. 

“If that makes you embarrassed, wait until you see my present,” said Charlotte. 

“Shall we tell ghost stories?” said Azura.

“No way, Azura, the stories you tell are always so creepy!” said Elise. 

“It seems Felicia has already fallen asleep,” said Nyx, “What a child…”

“We should all go to sleep,” said Effie. “We have to help Corrin get ready for a big day tomorrow. Plus it’s Lady Elise’s bedtime.”

Despite their grumblings, within a half hour everyone was asleep, the room filled with the sound of their soft snores.

Except for Corrin. She lay awake thinking about the next day. A quiet knock sounded at the door. Corrin crept out of bed, wondering who it could be. It was her future husband, with Jakob slung over his shoulder.

“Oh my gosh,” whispered Corrin. “Is he alright?”

“Yeah,” said Benny quietly. “He had too much to drink and fell asleep.”

“His room is this way,” said Corrin, leading him down the hallway. 

Jakob’s room was as neat as a pin. Looking around, Corrin found it hard to believe that her always proper butler had let himself fall into such a state. Gently Benny laid him down on the bed and they crept out of the room. 

“He seems to be taking it a bit hard,” said Benny.

“Yeah,” said Corrin. “Poor guy.” 

Benny and Corrin held hands as he walked her back to her room.

“I can’t believe we’re getting married tomorrow,” said Corrin.

“Me neither,” said Benny.

“I think I might be too excited to sleep,” she said.

“Me too,” said Benny, smiling. 

Upon reaching her door, Corrin gave his hand a squeeze “Well, see you tomorrow, Benny.”

“Good night, Corrin. See you tomorrow.”


End file.
